digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
MagnaAngemon
, , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , |encards= , , , |n1=(En:) HolyAngemon''Digimon Fusion Fighters'' |n2=(Sr:) СветиАнђемон n dub SvetiAnđemon lit. "HolyAngemon" |s1=Angemon-species }} MagnaAngemon is an Angel Digimon whose names are derived from "Holy", "Magna" ( ), and the mythological , and whose design is derived from the mythological . It has eight shining, silver wings. MagnaAngemon's mission in the Digital World is as a law enforcement officer, and it has the duty of supervising and surveying the many Angel Digimon. Furthermore, although it is the speaker for the essence of "Light" trying to preserve the order of the Digital World, and is usually in the shape of a , when the Digital World is shrouded by the essence of "Darkness", it changes into its and attacks the evil. In its Battle Mode, it consigns the opponent to oblivion with the Beam Shield on its left arm and the holy sword equipped to its right arm. Also, although MagnaAngemon has a personality replete with gentleness and kindness when it is in , it takes on an austere personality when it is in Battle Mode.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/06-ha/holyangemon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: HolyAngemon] MagnaAngemon wears a Holy Ring on its right wrist and bears the Crest of Hope on its forehead. The DigiCode on its Heaven's Gate reads |ヘブンズゲート|Hebunzu Gēto|lit. "Heaven's Gate"}}This DigiCode reads |デジタルモンスター|Dejitaru Monsutā|lit. "Digital Monster"}} on . and the DigiCode on its Excalibur and ribbons reads |デジタルモンスター|Dejitaru Monsutā|lit. "Digital Monster"}}. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer MagnaAngemon is a Variable that deals damage to all enemies. Digimon Adventure (PSP) Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers There is a DNA Digivolving hint that says that an Ankylomon and Angemon will make a Shakkoumon or MagnaAngemon. MagnaAngemon digivolves from Angemon to Seraphimon in line 20. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The MagnaAngemon card, titled "Heaven's Gate", is a Rank 4 card which teaches a Digimon the Heaven's Gate technique. Heaven's Gate revives one ally. Digimon Fusion Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon Next Digital Monster D-Project MagnaAngemon digivolves from Angemon to Seraphimon. Post-game, the Patamon in Area 3 will digivolve to MagnaAngemon to fight the party, aided by a Seraphimon. Digimon World 2 MagnaAngemon digivolves from Angemon and Piddomon, and can digivolve further into Seraphimon. You can also trade a Garurumon for one at the Digimon Center. MagnaAngemon's special attack is the Assist "HP Recovery", which heals 150 HP to all allies, and costs 24 MP. Digimon World 3 A MagnaAngemon in Asuka Server's South Badland will give Junior his DDNA if Patamon is not his Partner. If your partner was a Patamon, it can digivolve to MagnaAngemon at level 20. If not, then it can digivolve to MagnaAngemon using MagnaAngemon's DDNA. MagnaAngemon is a white Ultimate Digimon card with 31/33. Digimon Digital Card Battle MagnaAngemon belongs to the Nature card group and has HP 1320, circle attack 770, triangle attack 570 and vs. Darkness x 3 cross attack 370. Digimon World Data Squad MagnaAngemon digivolves from Angemon, in Gaomon's Galaxy, and Angewomon, in Lalamon's Galaxy. Digimon World DS MagnaAngemon digivolves from Angemon at Level 25 and with 800 Holy experience, and can digivolve further into Seraphimon if it is level 45. In this game, his shield and helmet are blue. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk MagnaAngemon is #223, and is an Ultimate-level, Balance-class, Holy-species Digimon with a resistance to the Light element and weakness to the Dark element. Its basic stats are 220 HP, 243 MP, 133 Attack, 103 Defense, 119 Spirit, 114 Speed, and 50 Aptitude. It possesses the Psychic 4, Halo 4, and SoothingHand traits. It dwells in the Highlight Haven. MagnaAngemon digivolves from Angemon and can digivolve to Seraphimon or SlashAngemon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to MagnaAngemon, your Digimon must be at least level 34, with 3100 Holy experience, and 160 Spirit. MagnaAngemon can also DNA digivolve from Starmon and Clockmon, if the base Digimon is at least level 30, with 5000 Holy experience, and 190 spirit. MagnaAngemon can DNA digivolve to Alphamon with Magnamon or DoruGreymon. MagnaAngemon can be hatched from the Busters Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Attacks *'Gate of Destiny'This attack is named "Great Golden Gate" in Digimon Fusion, "The Gate of Destiny" on and Digimon Digital Card Battle and retains its original name of "Heaven's Gate" in Digimon Battle. ( ): Manifests a door to subspace from which there is no return, and consigns the opponent to oblivion through it. The gate can also fire a blast of light, or transport the opponent to another location. *' 'In English, this attack is named "Excalibur's Grace" in Digimon Rumble Arena 2.: Draws "Excalibur" from its right arm. *'Magna Antidote' (Holy Disinfection): Cures allies of their ailments. *'Soul Vanisher' (Soul Banish): Attacks a foe with purifying energy. *'Angel Rod'This attack actually belong to Angemon but is mistakenly listed as MagnaAngemon's on .: Attacks with its "Angel Rod". Attacks in Digimon Rumble Arena 2 *'Flying Sword of Justice' (Flying Sword): Rushes in front with great speed to strike its enemy. *'Shield and Counter' (Shield Counter): Blocks an incoming attack and repels it if it is a projectile attack or slashes the attacker if it is a melee strike. *'Magna Jump' (Holy Jump) *'Excali-burst': Powers up the Excalibur and then slices the enemy. Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Wind Guardians Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon Category:Archangel Digimon Category:Angel Digimon